Left Behind
by NikkitaIronBlade.94
Summary: "Did you give him the kick?" Cobb screamed.   "Y-Y-Yeah. I gave him the kick."   "Then why isn't he up Yusuf? WHY ISN'T HE UP?"   CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first Inception story. I saw the movie over Christmas and… well… decided it was probably one the best movies ever made. So here is my attempt at an Inception fanfic, this story takes place post-movie. Oh, there will be no slash or romance in this story's future just to let anyone who is interested know. Hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Inception_

… Prologue …

They were trapped in a building. The door had been barricaded but wasn't holding. They didn't mind though because the kick was coming… it was coming. They had successfully retrieved the information required by the employer and would ride the multiple kicks up through the three levels of the collapsing dream.

Bullets were raining down on the building splintering wood, shattering windows, and meeting their end as they became lodged within their target. Above the consistent onslaught of bullets, the screams and shouts of the men, better yet - the demented subconscious projections of their mark who wanted nothing more than to have them within their grasp – resonated throughout the air.

The door's barricade was further weakening; the projection would soon gain entrace.

*Pound… Pound… Pound…*

The consistent rhythm sounding as the gong of their death.

But it was okay… the kick was coming. They just had to wait a few more moments. The music had begun about 7 minutes ago and had been steadily getting louder. Cobb looked up tight with all of his muscles tense and his hands in tight fists down at his sides. His lips were pulled into a tight grimace; he hadn't muttered a word since they entered the building, none of them had.

Eames on the other hand appeared completely relaxed. He didn't even seem to notice that the subconscious projections were closer and closer to entering their safe haven; almost, as if he didn't care because it didn't matter one way or another.

Arthur, true to his nature, was standing near the door hidden behind a wall; gun at the ready. He had already calculated and prepared for the scenario that the kick didn't come until after the subconscious psychos made it past the threshold. For Arthur knew the consequences of him, Cobb, or Eames getting captured. This mark's subconscious was not an ordinary subconscious that had been trained against extractors. It was not even ordinarily dangerous; it was undeniably the most evil and demented subconscious force of existence.

'And we are in the middle of it' was a line that Arthur could not stop from repeating within his head during the entire mission. But he knew how big the payoff was… for Cobb; and thus, focused all of his energy on making the mission a success.

The kick was coming… it was coming. They were going to be rid of this nightmare; the kick was going to carry them all to safety.

Too bad the kick never came for Arthur…

…Prologue End …

**So what did you think? Should I continue? Please leave a review and let me know so I can update the next chapter or drop this story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

This was it… it was time. They all closed their eyes at the exact moment all sound from outside the building ceased. Only the faint sound of whistling given off by an explosive torpedo could be heard before it crashed into its target, turning the front of the building into a rumbling inferno. The flames danced over every surface, licking out into the air at random intervals. The heat was incomparable and the sound was almost deafening. But the team didn't get a chance to see the flames engulf its prize, for the kick came and they were brought up to the second level.

Cobb and Eames opened their eyes to find Arthur's still shut, though they didn't have any time to contemplate the fact as the second kick came sending them to the first level. Again, both Eames and Cobb opened their eyes to see Arthur's closed with the only difference being the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. Cobb was about to ask Eames, who was closer to Arthur, if he was awake but didn't get the chance before the last kick came; finally landing them in the real world. The strangeness of Arthur not waking after the kicks was momentarily forgotten.

Without hesitation, Cobb detached himself from the PSIV device and went to the other room. Swiftly removing his totem from his pocket and taking a seat, he watch as it spun patterns across the top of the table finally coming to rest on its side; momentum gone. Relieved, Cobb let out the breath he had been holding. No matter how many extraction jobs he performed, he never got over the nervousness that swam through him as he watched his totem reveal the truth to his whereabouts.

…

"Alright darling, you don't have time for a nap now…" Eames said slightly tapping Arthur's foot as he walked past to get a cup of coffee; oblivious to Yusuf standing a short distance away looking as if he had seen the ghost of Christmas past. But Cobb was not as blind sited and made a direct line from the kitchen to where Arthur lay.

"Arthur?"

"Arthur, come on… time to celebrate?" Cobb asked again grabbing his friend's shoulder to give it a slight shake.

No response… Arthur's head just hung down limply with his chin resting on his chest.

"ARTHUR?" Cobb questioned slightly panicked now as he shook Arthur more firmly. This got Eames attention causing him to carelessly put down his cup, spilling coffee onto the counter.

"Yusuf? Did you give him the kick?" Cob asked now fully panicking staring down at Arthur's unresponsive form.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes… I gave him the kick…" Yusuf stuttered. Cobb looked back down at Arthur, his hairline was drenched in sweat; some beads had escaped to slowly make a trail down the edge of his face.

"Then why isn't he up Yusuf… WHY ISN'T HE UP?"

…

Arthur slowly opened his eyes; though it didn't make much of a difference because he still couldn't see. The only thing that his eyes revealed was a wild dance of colors. He couldn't hear anything either, above the sound of a freight train that seemed to be on a mad track drilling straight through his skull.

"Shit…" Arthur swore out loud as he attempted to move, being met by a rush of pain that could not be pin-pointed to any particular area. He slowly began to blink, trying to get things around him in focus. He was lying on his back surrounded by a roaring fire. All of his senses were lost to the pain and confusion of his mind, blocking out the sensation of his arm blistering on account that it was lying too close to a fire engulfed wall.

"Either that was the roughest dam kick I have ever experience… or I was lucky enough to draw the winning ticket to stay in this psycho's mind…" Arthur thought to himself out loud as he again tried to move. Instantly he gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut; nausea bombarded him and pain swept throughout his being. He didn't open his eyes until he achieved a sitting position a few minutes later. Though he attempted to keep his breathing steady, every breathe he inhaled contained more smoke than oxygen and he found himself uncontrollably coughing; this did not aid his condition in by any means.

_"They have got to still be in here!"_ shouted some projections as they began to make their way into the burning building.

"Oh not good," Arthur told himself.

"I have got to get out of here…"

He braced himself for the agony he knew was coming, but couldn't hold back the cry that crawled up from his stomach as he fell to his hands and knees. He held that position while staring a hole in floor; 'this is only a dream, the pain will soon leave… but only if I get away,' he told himself. Desperately trying to grasp a solid grip on the circumstance and mandatory actions that needed to be taken, Arthur raised his arm to his mouth trying to filter the air he was inhaling by breathing through the fabric, as he half stumbled half crawled forward. The shouts of the projections were getting louder. The heat from the fire was almost unbearable; he felt as if his skin was sizzling off – bubbling and burning. In the distance, he could hear the crackle of fire being met by water. 'Water…'

"They must think we are still alive…"

'Or, they're looking for our toasted bodies,' Arthur concluded, pulling himself up using the only wall that wasn't being assaulted by flames. He leaned on it for only a moment before taking off.

…

Neither Cobb nor Eames had been prepared for Arthur's cry of pain; his faced twisted in agony. Cobb felt as if he had lead in his veins.

"That can only mean one thing… he is still down on the third level," Eames voiced out loud; noting the fact that all of the reactions were delayed. Cobb was standing rigidly in front of Arthur when he released another cry of pain, which seemed to cause him to snap. Turning to Yusuf, Cobb charged him grabbing him by his collar and shoving him into the wall.

"What happened Yusuf… HUH?"

"I-I-I-I don't know..." He tried to answer but was cut off.

"THAT AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH! YOU knew who the mark was and how important it was for there to be no mistakes made," Cobb roared his face only inches from Yusuf's; who was slightly shaking in fear. He had never seen Cobb so angry.

"I thought that every…"

"YOU THOUGHT! WE WERE DEPENDING ON YOU TO BE FORSURE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING BEFORE THE KICKS PULLED US UP?" Cobb slightly slammed Yusuf into the wall before releasing him and turning away. He ran his hand through his hair trying to get a grip on himself.

"Yusuf…" Eames stared while checking to make sure the mark was still unconscious. He also bent forward to make sure his hands were still securely bound to the arms of the lawn chair.

"You have approximately a minute… before I make this situation more relevant to you than Cobb did; do you understand what I am saying?" Eames asked maintaining a completely calm and relaxed composure while his eyes burned with the truth.

"Yusuf, do you UNDERSTAND?" Eames tried again, still completely calm.

"Y-ye-yes… I understand," Yusuf mumbled; looking scared stiff. "But, but I don't know what to do…" He said in a near whisper.

"WHAT?" Cobb roared whirling around to stare at Yusuf but his attention was pulled to Arthur as yet again announced his agony to comrades. Cobb couldn't take it, he would have charged Yusuf again but Eames stepped in much to Yusuf's appreciation.

"Cobb you need to cool off," Eames warned. "We will figure this out."

"We will, will we?"

'I surely hope so, though I am also beginning to turn pessimistic about our situation,' Eames thought to himself truthfully. But the truth is not what they needed right now.

"YES," Eames answered with complete sarcastic confidence. But he got through to Cobb who slightly backed down, at least for now.

'Fuck…' Eames thought as he exhaled looking over his shoulder at Arthur's still form.

**Hey guys… I am honestly sorry for the extremely long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are still with me in this story. *Crosses fingers*** **Anyway, thanks soooo much for reading and review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 2

Arthur was lying flat on his back in a secluded hallway near the back of the warehouse. His head was spinning and his breathing was ragged. He was trying to focus on the small blotches of black mold that had made the hallway ceiling their home many years ago, but he couldn't; he just couldn't get his mind to focus… Every minute the sound of crackling fire could be heard louder and louder followed by the shouts of projections. Clouds of black smoke had begun to gather at the ceiling.

Arthur knew he had to get moving, he couldn't get caught by the projections especially since this situation was worse than he knew; there was some reason he wasn't pulled through the level when the kick was given. But the aspect that disappointed him most in this situation was not coming across a gun on his strenuous journey. Out of the dozen guns he, Cobb, and Eames had had combined he hadn't found one… not a damn one!

Why hadn't he found one? Worse than that, now the projections had even more fire arms. And even worse than that, they weren't going to come across toasted bodies which meant… that they would be looking for him.

Looking…

Looking…

Constantly looking for their prey.

… _one month earlier…_

Cobb and his team were contacted by Saito. They had only performed one job since Inception and were itching for something to keep them from going insane. But Eames, Arthur, and Cobb forgot all about their thirst for something knew as soon as Saito uttered the first word; Ariadne and Yusuf were left sitting in confusion. Saito slightly froze at their responses, though he should have been expecting the reaction.

"No… absolutely not!" came Cobb's response before anyone had the chance to do more than stare stunned. He then stood and made for the door; Arthur closely trailing him.

"What? Guys wait… what is going on? What's wrong?" Ariadne asked half desperate.

"Don't worry about it Ariadne. It is time to leave…" came Arthur's authoritative voice over his shoulder from the door way; he and Saito were locked in deadly glares.

"But…" Ariadne started again looking towards Eames, who was still nestled deeply into the leather couch, with a desperate expression.

"No buts Ariadne… trust me and forget this whole matter," Arthur said again in the same tone as he took a slight step back into the room willing Ariadne to follow. But her eyes left him and found Saito, who gave her a weary smile and mumbled something under his breath.

"How dare you? Request all of us to come out of hiding to this meeting and present a proposition as idiotic as that?" Arthur challenged; the entire time trying to gain control of the rage that was obviously coursing through him.

"Well let's not get crazy here…" Eames suggested in his 'easy going joke' manner. Though it faded almost instantly when he looked to Saito saying…

"You over stepped the boundary of our services and…" and with that, the last part coming out as a mumble, he stood and walked towards the door pushing past Arthur to be faced with a fuming Cobb standing in the hallway. He gave him a half cocked smile and then went to examine the nearby window waiting for the full of his team to follow.

"Cobb…" Saito called. "I know you are still out there and I expect you to return to this conversation."

Arthur turned to watch Cobb's response, mentally pleading that he would ignore Saito's call. There is nothing, other than Cobb's kids, that could possibly get him back in the room. But then again, Arthur wasn't expecting what Saito said next…

"You want to hear what I have to say Cobb. It will change your mind," Saito said with a hint of what Arthur swore was shame and maybe fear. If Cobb was not already on the verge of complete self explosion, then that last sentence definitely sent him to his maximum limit. He took a step forward ready to storm back through the doors and dish out a reprimand; which he was very good at giving. But Arthur reached out and grabbed his forearm firmly, catching Cobb off guard. Arthur stared at him, fire burning in his own eyes but also his always rationally anchored thought process. Cobb understood what Arthur was trying to relay, slipping out of his now loosened grasp and entering the room.

"And what EXACTLY Saito, could you POSSIBLY say that would CHANGE _my_ mind?" Cobb asked, feeling Arthur step up behind him. Saito looked down at the floor wringing his hands together as if nervous.

"He…he…" Saito mumbled grabbing everyone's attention. Eames stepped back into the room passing Arthur and Cobb, who still held a defensive stance near the doorway, and repositioning himself on the couch.

"He… he…" Saito tried again.

"HE WHAT?" Cobb demanded running a hand through his hair; desperately trying to keep calm. Every muscle in Arthur neck was tensed as his fists balled at his sides.

"He… he knows," the room went ice cold. All of the oxygen seemed to be sucked out, leaving only empty space behind. There was no sounds emanating from the busy world outside, the Earth was no longer revolving around the sun, the sky was no longer above the ground, nothing but this room of empty space was of existence. Then a voice shattered the silence, sounding as if thousands of glass windows were being splintered piercing everyone's ears…

"What?" came Arthur's whispered voice, his sense of control mixed with pure rage giving him a deadly look as he took a small step forward with clenched fists.

…_Present…_

Arthur rolled onto his stomach, not much caring anymore about the cry of pain that escaped him. He glanced down the hallway and near the end, only being lit by single dim bulb, could be seen a sign announcing the presence of a staircase. Pushing onto his hands and knees, then fiercely using the wall for support, he ended up on his feet demanding his body to propel him forward. Reaching his destination he pushed on the door, falling through the doorway; gone from sight. Leaving the single dim bulb to continue announcing the stair wells presence to any interested onlooker.

**Well… What did you think? It is okay, you can tell me. I really hoped you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

…one month earlier…

"What?" came Arthur's whispered voice, his sense of control mixed with pure rage giving him a deadly appeal as he took a small step forward with clenched fists. The memory and sensation of the pain, suffering, and sadness came rushing back in a huge gust making him feel as if he would be sick; though his external features showed no sign of his inner turmoil.

Quickly letting his eyes drift to the right, he found that Eames and Cobb were experiencing a similar result from Saito's numbing revelation. Cobb's hand extended into his jacket pocket and began moving around until it came to rest on the desired item. The soft and consistent click of keys being pressed confirmed Arthur's hunch that Cobb was sending a message home.

Home… his fire sparked with a new ferociousness.

"How did you let this happen? We held up our end of the deal, we did our job! You have put all of our lives in danger! DEATH will now be a vigilant friend. And what about Cobb's kids?..." Arthur started, stopping himself before he could go any further.

"Wait a minute!" Ariadne broke in. "_Death_ is now our friend? What are you talking about? I demand to know." But her plea would again be ignored as Saito began to speak:

"I have already alerted Max, Cobb. He has taken the kids to the cottage. I have also sent several men to watch over them," Saito said to try and get this conversation moving in a more desirable direction for himself. But Cobb only sent him an accusing look as he stepped around the couch to take a seat to the right of Eames. Arthur on the other hand held his rigid stance. Eames eyed Cobb carefully as his mind drifted to the scenario of Saito not mentioning the safety of Cobb's family at that exact moment; he couldn't hold back the slight chuckle that rose from the pit of his stomach, which got him curious looks from everyone in the room except Cobb and Arthur. Arthur did not tolerate failure, he did not tolerate mistakes; though his self control nears the level of insane it did not carry him through this as anger literally rolled off of him as water on a freshly waxed car. His entire team was put in harm's way… and worst of all, there was nothing he could do to it.

"Okay Saito," Cob started; looking to Arthur, Cobb hoped for a returned gaze but got nothing which sent him looking for Eames' approval. Eames only offered a curt nod as a response now completely recovered from his early bought of joy.

'We might as well start at the beginning. Sitting and arguing will not solve this problem even though it might restore some piece of mind.' His emotions put aside and detached leader role stepping in, Cobb began on the journey which he knew would not end in their favor.

"Start from the beginning. What exactly happened, Saito?" Cobb asked in a strained but controlled tone.

…Present…

Cobb was pacing while continually checking the clock, his mind calculating after every passing second the actual amount of time Arthur has had to live through. Memories of the horror from a few months earlier kept reeling through his mind as if it were a movie projector showing a slide show of treasured life moments. But 'treasured' is the last adjective Cobb would use to describe these memories. The water, the ice, the screams, the blood…

A few moments earlier Yusuf had knocked over a pile of his chemicals due to his haste and shaking hands. Glass and unidentifiable liquids flew everywhere, Yusuf began quickly mumbling apologies unsure what direction to go in first. Eames had intervened, calming Cobb before he could do something he would regret. Though Eames appeared as the calm ace in the group, he was paying for it by the pain he had to keep pent up inside.

Eames walked over to the window and began to scan the streets below. Ever since they started this job he had the haunting feeling that they were going to turn around one moment and be face to face with gun barrel. Saito had some men below guarding every exit but it served no comfort to him. Since Saito revealed his dire mistake, he held no level of confidence and only a slim level of respect with Eames. Over the years of doing this job, Eames learned that when a responsibility is placed on your shoulders you go to any length to ensure no mistakes… any length. This is one aspect that he gives Arthur much credit for; though he would never let him know how proud he actually was of the young point man. Whenever Cobb accepts a new job, Arthur works for days on end with no sleep, almost driving himself to sickness Eames would swear some times. But no urging could make him change his ways, for 'mistake and failure' were not words in Arthur's dictionary thus they could never occur in his presence. Before a job Arthur would know every detail and hidden secret; well, usually. Apparently this time he missed something for he was trapped in that 'devils' mind with no means of escape.

"AHHHHHHHH…" came the gurgled cry. Eames whipped around, expecting Cobb to be at Arthur's side but instead he found him frozen in mid stride. He just stood there as if he was petrified. Arthur was tossing his head back and forth as sweat flooded his forehead. His arms and legs kept contracting as if his muscles were desperately trying to protect themselves from body racking blows. Leaving Cobb where he stood, Eames grabbed a towel and once at Arthur's side, began to carefully wipe the sweat from his forehead. Dark circles encased Arthur's eyes, his lips were dry and cracked, and his skin was as white as new fallen snow.

"What is happening down there to you?" Eames mumbled as he sat back on his heels, only fit to watch as Arthur's body again began to spasm. Eames felt as if someone was digging his heart out with a rusty spoon and the look on Cobb's face told Eames that he was feeling the same thing.

_It was too close…_

_It was too soon…_

_The experience was too similar..._

_How could the hand of fate be so cruel as to put them through it yet again…_

_This time, leaving no small crack of light at the end of the tunnel…_

_This time, locking the door to life and swallowing the key into its fiery belly..._

Cobb could no longer take it. Why was it taking Yusuf so long? Cobb's grief turned to anger in a blink of an eye giving Eames barely enough time to catch him before he disturbed Yusuf's work.

"Cobb, listen to me!" Eames said in a harsh whisper directly into Cobb's face as he held him tight by the collar with both hands.

"Taking your anger out on Yusuf will not get us anywhere. The faster he gets done the faster we can bring the_darling_ back. You need to get control… maybe you should call her?"

"No… she is safe where she is. I do not want her at more risk than necessary."

"AHHHH… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHH"

Eames looked back to Cobb whose attention has been consumed by Arthur; but once he was again lying still Cobb looked down saying:

"I'll go call her. Can you…?"

But he didn't finish. Just turned and walked out of the room leaving Eames to contend to Arthur and Yusuf madly trying to come up with a cure. Too bad no chemicals could fix the problem at hand, for it ran too deep in the subconscious; but no one was there to let them in on this secret that was reality.

Eames wondered what Saito was doing in the other room. He had not been able to look at any of them directly since the job started and would not leave his room since he found out that Arthur did not return. 'Bloody Coward…' Eames thought shaking his head as he made his way back towards Arthur.

"You are worrying Cobb to death my love," Eames revealed to the unconscious form not allowing himself to admit his own worry.

…the dream…

"Ooohhhhh," Arthur mumbled lying flat on his back at the bottom of the stair case; finding the whole situation humorous. If he had another companion they would probably accuse him of having a concussion and being delirious; he probably would not have denied it.

'Good thing Eames isn't here… he would never let me live that down,' he thought sarcastically; his head pounding in a slow but steady rhythm. Blood was running from a large gash above his right eye and thin slice at the base of his skull. The steel lipped stairs held for mercy to his tumbling body as he descended three flights of stairs. Though the pain was fierce on the way down, his body had now gone into slight shock leaving him in the haze of bearable constant pain.

'Maybe I should just lay here and rest awhile…' the comforting thought floated through his head but the sound of shouts and slamming doors from above pulled him back to reality.

"_Great!_ 3 – 2 – 1," he counted down before using the hand rail to get to his feet. Taking only two steps before falling into a wall making him wildly gasp for air; he then made it through the ground level fire escape and out into the alley behind the warehouse. Back inside, his prior presence was known by the crimson liquid left behind; pooled on the floor and dripping down the wall where he had collided.

Outside, the little bit that Arthur could see under the blinding sun showed a spinning world with bright colors exploding in front of his eyes leaving him blinded. But rest was not an option, so using the rough brick wall as a guide he stumbled forward.

…

"Yes. Keep moving. Keep struggling to escape the un-escapable; for you are trapped here. You and your team will suffer my wraith for your _sins_. Only a little bit longer and you will have stumbled your way right into my grasp. Then we will only have to wait for Cobb and Eames to arrive as the knights in shining armor I am sure they will hope to be; though they will only be clueless fools trapping themselves forever in the world where I rule all. Muh ha ha ha… I have always wanted the opportunity to try my evil laugh…"

...

Ariadne was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, her leg bouncing nervously up and down. She hadn't been able to sit still since she was basically imprisoned in this room by Saito's goons who were standing guard outside the door. She tried many alternatives of escape but none worked; window, food, sleep, relaxation, etc. They would not budge an inch, confining her to this small space which gave her way too much time to think.

Her mind whirled around Arthur, Cobb, and Eames; how where they fairing? Was a question she had asked just about every object in the two room enclosure, none of them answering by the way… The last time she saw the three men it looked as if they were walking down death row about to the meet the noose in an old horror movie. All of them refused her many questions and she was pushed into a black van and driven here without updates about what was occurring with her team. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end casting a looming cloud of dread over all her thoughts and predictions.

"Please, I must know what is going on!" Ariadne tried again pounding on the door.

"Please sit down mam…" came the solid but detached replied.

"I will not. I have been held prisoner here for hours with no news of my team's progress. I demand to make contact with them. Give me…"

"SIT down mam. You are not being held prisoner; these are only precautions to ensure your safety."

" 'Precautions to ensure my safety', why? What are you protecting me from?"

"Mam, this is your last warning. Please SIT DOWN."

"I…" but she never got to finish; the slight sound of ringing from the other side of the door quieted all of her questions... at least for now. With her ear pressed as tightly against the door as possible she tried to grasp any clue that was loud enough to comprehend.

"Yes… I cannot… Yes Sir… No Sir… When? I must get… Yes Sir… Do not worry Sir… Please hold on one moment." "Mam, please step away from the door."

Ariadne backed away as her heart raced with anticipation for what was to come. The guard slowly opened the door to ensure that she was completely out of range of being struck and then held out a cell phone; which she grabbed eagerly.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ariadne asked, not even giving the person on the other end enough time to respond.

"Ariadne, are you safe?" Cobb's strained voice came over the telephone.

"Cobb? You guys are out? You are all safe? Was it successful? Why am I still being held here? Wait… what is wrong?" came a flurry of questions that were brought to a halt by the sound of nervous breathing on the other end.

"Cobb?"

"COBB?"

"COBB? What is wrong?" Ariadne questioned after receiving no response what so ever causing her heart to pound just a little bit faster. 'I swear, if people do not start answering my question…' she began to think.

"Arthur didn't make it back…"

The world went black, suddenly flashing white before once again losing all color with no hope of return. Ariadne could no longer here Cobb's ragged breathing or the questions of the guard standing next to her. She did not feel hot nor cold; she did not feel anything except the incredible force of the reality she was just stuck with.

'Arthur didn't make it…'

**Hey guys, I am sorry for such the long wait! :) But I hope this chapter made up for it. Please let me know what you think of the story and the direction it is taking. The next chapter will hopefully be longer with much more action... and I won't take so long to update. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading. Oh, and thanks to everyone for all of the wonderful reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I think no author note is better. Just read!**

… **the dream…**

'I don't know if this is worth it. I don't know if I can go through this again… Why am I still here? Why can't I just go home? Home? Where is home? How could I go somewhere that I don't know where is?'

Arthur's mind was spinning and pounding at the erratic rate of his heart. His body was teetering on the edge of oblivion; so close that the sneeze of a caterpillar would knock him over the edge. His mind was screaming that it was time to give in to the pain, the desperation, the reality. But his soul and heart were pulling him in another direction.

'Wait… I can't go anywhere yet. There is something, something… something I was supposed to do. I had to figure out why – ummmm – why I am still here. Yeah, I have to figure out why I haven't been pulled up. That is why I can't go. THAT IS WHY I CAN'T GO!' Arthur mentally screamed at himself. As if his soul was battling his mind; the internal confrontation further tearing his body apart as his energy continued to ebb away.

"Why is the sun so fucking bright?" Arthur roughly asked anything or anyone who could hear him. There was nothing joyous about his situation, so why did the world have to mock him? But his mind slowly drifted to Cobb, Eames, and Ariadne. The truth being, that there actually was reason to show joy; they were all safe. Cobb and Eames had ridden the kicks up through the two other layers of the dream – now relatively safe in the real world. Ariadne hadn't even been in the building when the job began, so even if ruthless mercenaries attacked she would be safe.

He had pulled himself 12 blocks from the warehouse before collapsing in a garbage-can hollow in the side of a commercial building. The amount of time he had been laying there was unknown to him and honestly he didn't care. His body was desperately fighting to pull him under, to let him escape into the darkness. But Arthur knew that the momentary peace he had grown accustomed to over the years of working with Cobb would not follow his death, not this time. He would not awaken in familiar warehouse that he had become to consider a home. Nor would he be lying, unharmed and well, on a plastic lawn that chair that wasn't even comfortable.

Arthur actually believed that he would remain where he is. That death wasn't even an option for his terrorized mind. For it seemed to him that death had eluded him too long; blood loss alone should have claimed him by now. But it didn't, which sent a cold chill to snake up and down his spine.

"It is time to go," came his rough voice again, startling his own ears. He was gaining focus and control of his body once again. No longer did his body strain to pull him under while his subconscious desperately tried to convince him of his other duties than achieving the peace he yearned for.

'I cannot lie here any longer,' and with that thought, Arthur let out a grunt of agony that rumbled up from deep within his chest before forcefully pushing himself into a sitting position; his left arm plastered around his ribs.

The arm was badly blistered and charred from the life consuming flames he encountered earlier; searing the skin to point of unrecognizable flesh. Though the burn did not appear to be at the heart of Arthur's worry, but what lay under the protective shield that it formed across his midsection. The many slices and gashes covering his body providing the red life source continual passage out onto the concrete, further depleting his strength.

For a moment, the world before him rose up and down while spinning like a top across a flat table. Like Cobb's top. Like when Cobb holds his breath waiting for the revelation of his true whereabouts, Arthur now held his breathe as his mind desperately groped for a hold on his slaughtered frame.

" 'Protect your team no matter the cost'," he informed the world about him.

… **reality …**

Ariadne burst from the car at the corner of Levi St. and Duringer Rd. without giving the man who served as her 'protection' for the last countless hours a second look. She heard him shout something after her but the voice was cut off by the slamming of the car door. The light rain that had begun to fall slowly darkened her sweater - one drop at a time - as she fled through the thong of people making for any available shelter from the rain.

Upon reaching the back door to the warehouse - five blocks, two alley-ways, and 29 puddles north of where she had abandoned her companion - Ariadne's pants from the knee down were drenched and her face and neck were lathered in a thin layer of moisture. Opening of the door did not reveal a haven from the rain but something she probably could have predicted had her mind been focused anything other than a single thing; Arthur.

"Oh, sorry mam. You must be Ariadne. Saito said you would be coming," a young soldier quickly apologized as he lowered his fire arm; it having come to only inches from Ariadne's face. But the close encounter did not deter her determination, nor did it startle her long enough to catch a breathe. Without waiting for any further response from the two armed guards Ariadne took to the stairs. She was bursting in the main room on the 12th floor within minutes…

"Cobb?..." She started but froze at the scene before her.

… **torturer…**

"I have to admit, they are waiting longer than I planned… and hoped. Perhaps they won't come at all!" the man said suddenly startled. Though his concern did not last nearly long enough for he was soon lightly chuckling under his breath.

"Who am I kidding?" he choked out.

"Of course they will come; just as the knights in shining armor I originally predicted they would be," he confirmed.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…" he mumbled out a short while later as his fingers drummed relentlessly across the counter. The rhythm steady and determined, mimicking that of a drummer leading a procession of soldiers to battle.

"Your will to survive has surprised me. I figured you would have died and fallen into my grasp by now. But maybe I am being too impatient. I have waited years for this moment, many sleepless and tortured nights followed by numb days. But you will break… everyone breaks."

… **reality …**

Ariadne could not grasp the intensity of the moment; instead she stood lost in a day dream as all of the truth washed over her. Only pieces of reality seeping in to add to the shadow that was slowly building in her mind.

Eames was kneeling at Arthur's side, sweat dotting his forehead. It looked as if he had not slept in weeks while work filled days continued; dark bags hung under his eyes like evil black medallions. But lack of sleep was not the culprit behind this appearance - it was the vice of fear and desperation that currently gripped his soul.

But Cobb's condition startled Ariadne even more. While Eames seemed to still have a rational grasp on reality – though the chipping of something at his soul was evident by his posture – Cobb was lost to a realm of utter despair. Ariadne could not understand. Why weren't they doing something? Why hadn't they just gone back under, grabbed Arthur and returned? What the hell was so different about this job and why was no one telling her the truth behind it all? But her thoughts were deterred by the faint sound that echoed throughout the room with Yusuf the point of origin.

"Eh emm," He tried once again with slightly more confidence. Cobb showed no recognition to Yusuf's attempt at attention but Eames swiftly turned his head. Leaving the cold damp cloth to rest on the pale point man's forehead, Eames easily climbed to his feet ending up almost instantly at Yusuf's side.

"I learned something…" Yusuf revealed in a hesitant whisper.

But his moment of truth was lost as Arthur nearly threw himself off the chair. His back was arched in pain as his face contorted into a retched cry of agony. Sweat was streaming from his forehead; his body shaking.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Eames screamed over his shoulder at Yusuf as he dashed to Arthur's side.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Arthur screamed his voice breaking into a sob at the end.

…**the dream…**

His heart was pounding hard and fast, breathes labored, as he used the last of his energy to dart down a forgotten alley. Blood was pouring from the long slice that ran from his right shoulder in a twisted line down to his left hip. His suit jacket and blouse top were now gone, leaving nothing – no matter how insignificant – to staunch the flow of blood. His muscular back contracted and released with the movement of his body as his legs attempted to carry him to safety, further tearing at the angry gash.

The projections had come from no were. One moment Arthur had been stumbling along and the next bullets were whizzing past his head to bite into anything in their path. Adrenaline alone – maybe a slight amount of preserved energy – instantly sent him tumbling for cover. But to no avail; soon he was in the grasp of three blood thirsty projections. One wielding a long sleek blade polished to such an extent that it momentarily blinded any onlooker as it reflected the sun's beating rays.

Arthur had stumbled over a lip in the sidewalk and was brutally pulled to his feet by two of the large male projections. They held his arms in iron grasps as the third strode forward to strip him of the tattered cloth that remained to cover his torso; its careless removal sending a cascade of pain rolling from his head to his hips. As soon as chest was bare, the third man walked around the trio to his back. No more than a moment later white hot pain exploded before his eyes as his flesh was spilt by the will of the blade.

… **torturer - moments earlier …**

"This is taking too long," he shouted, his earlier patients now completely faded away.

"You will wither at my hand… NOW! For you have eluded your death far too long; if you would have given in to what will ultimately claim you, you would have already been delivered to my hand."

"I underestimated your strength, _Arthur_, I will give you that. But I am afraid this is a battle you cannot win.

… **reality …**

Eames and Cobb had abandoned their attempt at holding the point man still. Instead, they place his shaking form on a blanket which was now spread on the floor. His color had furthered paled and his breaths were only wheezed gasps.

Leaving Ariadne and Eames at Arthur's side, Cobb went to where Yusuf was cowering behind his work table. Grabbing the back of his collar he dragged him to the chair that Arthur had occupied only moments before and pushed him into it.

"I want know everything that you have discovered. I want every possible piece of information that me and Eames can use and then we are going in. We will not let Arthur suffer at the hands of this bastard any longer," Cobb exploded in Yusuf's direction.

Sending Ariadne a glance of unease Eames stood and walked to Cobb's side; halting when Cobb's left shoulder nearly met his chest. Then leaning forward whispered…

"Before, well… Yusuf said he found something. But by his tone I doubt it is good news. We must all be prepared for the worst, Cobb. I need to know that you will be able to control yourself," Eames finished leaning back.

Cobb slowly turned his head wielding the expression of disgust, but it soon faded into understanding. Eames gave a curt nod and then looked back to Arthur's restless form.

"Yusuf, I asked you what you know," Cobb repeated in a tone sounding as if it were edged in steal.

"You guys cannot go down there…" Yusuf started . He figured; 'Why not just get down to business. Maybe it will keep Cobb from… killing him,' he finished thinking half heartedly.

"Saito revealed why Arthur was not pulled up with the kick. The mark, Dago, discovered and mastered 'mental enslavement'," Yusuf barreled on. But he did not receive the explosive responses he predicted or expected. Instead he was met with gapping mouths and blank stares.

"Dago can hold Arthur in the dream… In other words he can torture him to an extent that this team has never experienced with death not bringing him back to reality. Instead, death will… it will… give him a restored body so that…" but Yusuf could not continue and he honestly believed continuation was not required. For everyone's expressions changed from blank to pure horror.

"It gets worse…" Yusuf continued but was cut off.

"How could this situation get any worse?" Cobb demanded running his hand through his sweet slicked hair.

"Arthur can resist Dago's pull. In 'mental enslavement' the subject must choose to die; thus falling into the hands of the torturer, only then does death come freely when the body has endured all it take. Until then, blood loss and wounds will not kill the subject. He must make the decision all on his own to give in…" but Yusuf was once again cut off when Ariadne asked:

"But this sounds like good news. If he must choose to die, which we all know he won't, then Dago will never be able to touch him. So we should have enough time to determine a way that will effectively free Arthur."

"That sounds nice doesn't it?..." Once again Cobb was about to cut in but Yusuf held up his hands to silence any words.

"There is more… and this is where it gets worse. Yes, Arthur can choose to resist the pull of Dago but in doing so his 'body' will begin to experience the same things that it is within the dream. Once Arthur has pushed his projection form to the point of death, everything he experiences we will – in other words – see," Yusuf continued with a gulp motioning to Arthur's still trembling body. Yusuf desperately searched everyone's gaze for comprehension on what he just said. He watched as Ariadne paled and both Eames and Cobb darkened. Deciding to wait a few moments longer for everyone to get a grip on their thought, Yusuf held his tongue in revelation to the worst part of all.

"I have one more thing to add," came a timid statement. All eyes turned back to Yusuf making him shiver as fear rolled across his shoulders; goose bumps suddenly covering his body.

"Saito is the one who gave Dago the final secret to 'mental enslavement'. It is the one secret he kept from you back at the apartment in fear. The only reason he tells you now is because he does not want to see Arthur perish at the hands of this devil." The words were like a rock slide, pelting the listeners' ears with no remorse or pity.

"Where is Saito?…" Eames asked, in almost his previous 'joke tone' which sounded foreign to not only everyone else's ears but his own. Further examination would have shown that this change in his demeanor was only a shield to his true emotions. Both fear and anger were threatening to bubble to the surface and explode out of the calm mask he had been wearing throughout this crisis. But the only answer he received was Yusuf's down cast gaze as he thoughtlessly shuffled his feet.

Neither Eames nor Cobb waited a moment longer. Both men dashed to the door at the opposite end of the large empty room leading to the hallway that ultimately led to the man they both currently wanted to see dead. But their pursuit was halted when the opening of the door revealed four guns – all aimed directly at their faces.

"We are sorry gentlemen, but on orders of Saito you are not allowed to leave this room," one of the men informed. Cobb didn't care, he attempted to battle his way through which landed him with a severe head ache, split lip, and bloody nose. If it wasn't for Eames, Cobb would have ended up sprawled at the guards' feet.

"If we aren't allowed to get our hands on the slimy snake then how about you relay a message _darling_? Tell Saito that he is a bloody son of a bitch who will forever have to look over his shoulder, because I will stalk him as prey and one day..." Eames died, simply finishing the sentence by looking each of the guards strait in the eye. The head guard who had spoken earlier gave a curt nod then shut the door. The sound of a large bolt being slid into place soon followed.

**Let me know what you think! I have got to go...**


End file.
